An Unexpected Ending
by BookGurl16
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are happily married, but what happens to them when the reaping comes around? Collab with hearlandLoVer987!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! It's me, BookGurl16 and I will be writing this story with the one and only, hearlandLoVer987! We will each post the new chapter on both of our accounts!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: By hearlandLoVeR987**

Peeta and Katniss had been married for a year. the day they got married was the happiest day of their lives, until today Katniss found out she was pregnant. She never wanted kids until Peeta did, but now she wants kids more than he does.

Peeta walked into the door and saw Katniss there.

Today was also the day of the repeating. There had been some rule changes, no more volunteers were allowed; the ages were from 12-21.

Peeta was at the bakery early that morning. Now it was time for Peeta and Katniss to go to the towns square and have the two names drawn. Katniss wore a dress and Peeta wore a suit. They held hands and walked to the town square.

What was minutes but felt like hours before the names were drawn.

"As always ladies first" said Effie walking over to the bowl full of the tributes names. She reached in and pulled a name out and made her way back to the microphone.

"Our female tribute will be... Katniss Everdeen"

Katniss started to cry. Peeta tried to get to her but the guards brought her to the stage and held Peeta back.

"For out male tribute will be... Gale..." Was all Effie could get out before Peeta screamed, "I volunteer! Please let me go instead of him."

"I'm sorry but the rules have changed."

Gale walked up to the stage and stood on the right of Effie.

"We'll there you have it our two tributes from district 12. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne."

Peeta kissed his three fingers and then held them up to Katniss. The rest of the district did the same.

Katniss was taken back to a small room and so was Gale. The rooms were small each tribute was allowed one hour with family and friends. Katniss sat on the couch in the room and then her mother walked in.

"Katniss I'm so sorry." Said her mother who was crying

"Mom I don't want to so this for a third time." Said Katniss who was not crying

"Katniss I know you don't, but you don't have a choice. Win the games again for Prim."

"I will, I'll win for you, Prim and Peeta."

"Well, at least, you'll have Gale there to protect you this time." Said her mother.

"I had Peeta last time. I don't need someone to protect me. I got so lucky to have Peeta but he didn't have to protect me. This time only one of us makes it out and it's going to be me. I need to come home."

"You will, I love you!" Said Katniss

"Love you too!"

"Thanks, I love you, but now, I want to see Peeta."

Her mother hugged her and then left.

**Katniss' POV:**

Peeta came in. That's when I broke...

I cried and he comforted me.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant..." I finally whispered out through tears.

**End of Katniss POV.**

* * *

**A/N HearlandLoVer987 and I will be alternating between chapters. :) Review, like, and favorite? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (BookGurl16) **

Peeta's face openly showed his shock as the information sunk in. It took him ten seconds to recover; when he did, a sad smile graced his face. "Oh, Katniss." He whispered, hugging her tightly. Katniss couldn't help the tears that started flowing, the tears that soaked Peeta's shirt.

"Peeta." She whispered back, her voice hoarse. "If I don't-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Peeta broke in.

"You're going to get out of there alive." He said fiercely. "You will _live. _You... you both." Peeta choked back a sob.

"Oh my gosh..." Katniss wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's happened to me, Peeta?" She chuckled a little, slightly weakly. "Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?" Peeta just chuckled and shook his head. Katniss continued. "I'm... I'll miss you. I'll win this for you. You and Prim. I love you so much, Peeta."

Peeta gripped her hand comfortingly. "I love you more."

Katniss grinned triumphantly as she responded, "I love you most."

After thinking about it for a while, Peeta smiled teasingly. "I love you more than you love me."

"That's not fair!" Katniss complained. "And not true."

"How about we both love each other very much?" Peeta proposed.

"It's a deal." chuckled Katniss, resting her head against Peeta's chest. She never wanted the moment to end. Unfortunately, the end came too soon when the Peacekeepers barged in, taking Peeta out.

"It's time to leave, buddy."

Peeta looked in Katniss' eyes. "I love you." He said one last time before leaving. The door swung shut, and Katniss felt despair wash over her.

"I love you more." She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

"Get on the train, already." The Peacekeeper said impatiently as Katniss scanned the crowd for familiar faces. One in particular. But his blond hair was nowhere to be seen, much to her dismay. Reluctantly, she stepped onto the train, walking into the too-familiar fancy dining place. Gale was already there, staring out of the window impassively.

**Gale's POV**

The train moved at a much faster pace than I had expected. I tried to ignore Katniss as she sat down in a chair, but it was all too hard. I didn't say a word though, watching as the train moved through the terrain. I placed my palm on the smooth, cold glass, wondering how on Earth I was going to get Katniss out of the arena when her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Gale?" She asked tentatively. I wanted to ignore her and pretend like I hadn't heard, but it was obvious I had.

I sighed. "Yeah?"

"If I die..." Her voice wavered, and my heart throbbed a bit. It was all I could do to pull her in for a hug. "Could you tell my mother and... Peeta that I love them? And that I tried?" Her voice sounded small, but somehow it had the ability to pierce my heart with her words. She loved Peeta. That was why she married him. It was wrong for me to love her this way, but yet I did.

"Of course." I replied quietly. "But don't think like that, Catnip." I smiled slightly as the nickname brought back various memories. "You're not going to die."

Katniss sounded agitated. "But if I do-"

"You're not going to die." I repeated simply. "I'm not going to allow it."

There's a silence for a while, and I was beginning to think that the conversation was dead, when Katniss said quietly, "Gale, you're not going to die either. You're my best friend."

Ouch. Friend-zoned. I tried not to wince, and just said simply, "What do I have to live for, Catnip?" I turned to look at her, a certain bitterness to my tone. She opened her mouth to object, but I cut her off. "My family- they can survive. They don't need me. I'm just a burden. And as for friends-" I laughed, the sound seeming slightly cold even to me. "What friends? And as for you..." I got up and crossed over to her. She hadn't moved since I started my speech. "You have Peeta now. You don't need me. And also..." I hesitated. "How could I live knowing that you had died for me?"

She protested. "But Gale, I can't let you die for me either!"

"Somehow... I think for me it would be worse."

"And why is that?" Katniss asked, indignantly.

I look into her eyes and utter the words that I'd always been too terrified to say. "I love you Katniss. You have Peeta and I have no one else. You can move on. But I wouldn't be able to. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will always, _always _love you. Even in death, if there is a life after death, I will love you then and watch you from afar. But you will have Peeta to console you. Your mother." She seemed thrown aback by my speech. Gently, I reached out and pulled her chin up, leaning down until our lips met.

**Katniss' POV**

One second, we were fighting about who would get to live, the second, he was professing his love for me and _kissing _me. I was too shocked to do anything for the longest time, but then, I broke away. What would Peeta think?

"Gale!" I gasped, looking at him slightly accusingly.

Gale just looked thoughtful, then smiled ruefully. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"But- but-" I just stared at him, at a loss for words. At last, I found the right words. "PEETA! What would Peeta think? Oh my gosh. GALE!"

He just turned away to go back to his stupid window. Well fine, ignore me, Hawthorne. I scowled at his back. "How would he find out?" Gale asked, and he had a point. Unfortunately, the words were spoken too soon.

* * *

**A/N Do you like it? Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./ Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! I don't own the Hunger Games! :)**

Chapter 3: by heartlandLoVeR987

As Katniss was sitting on the train looking out the window ignoring Gale when two familiar faces to Katniss walked in. There Stood Effie

"So Katniss we you to try this dress on." Said Effie

Katniss grabbed the dress and Effie followed her. Katniss went into the bathroom and Effie waited.

Katniss was in the bathroom and tried the dress on. The dress didn't fit it was her normal size 3, but Katniss had a small baby bump. Ktniss walked out of the bathroom not wearing the dress.

"Why didn't the dress fit? It's your size. Do you not like it?"

"I love the dress it's beautiful. It doesn't fit." Said Katniss

The dress was an emerald green with sparkles on it.

"Why? You've barely gained weight. Actually it looks like you lost weight."

"Sooner or later you were gong to find this out. This has to be kept a secret from Gale. I'm pregnant." Said Katniss

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. Congratulations to you and Peeta. I wish you both the best." Said Effie leaving

Later that night everyone's at down at the table for dinner. There was steak, potatoes, rolls, cooked carrots, cake, grapes, milk, water, wine, beer, and salad.

Haymitch was pouring everyone wine. Once everyone sat down at the table and began eating Katniss sat there.

"Drink it will ease the pain." Said Haymitch

"I can't!" Said Katniss

"Oh sure you can a little drink never killed anyone."

"Haymitch your drunk. I'm not drinking if I do I will kill someone."

Haymitch got the clue and shut up. Gale still was clueless.

That's when Katniss ran to her room and broke down in tears. She missed Peeta, that was the first meal they shared together. That brought back so many memories.

Peeta's POV:

I was at the bakery all day working. I missed Katniss like crazy, I kept writing her name on the cakes, and making bread shaped in the letter K. I hope she doesn't hook up with Gale I know she loves me, but I can't help but think she'll realize I'm just a bread boy, well now man. As I always was called at school when I was younger The Boy With The Bread. Tomorrow the games start. I know Katniss will win, she has to. She'll win for Prim, her mom, me, her, and our little baby.

I smiled at the thought of our baby.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the drawer for my toothbrush when I found the positive pregnancy test in the drawer along with a picture of the ultrasound. She was one month almost two months pregnant.

End of Peeta's POV

Back on the train:

"So girl on fire, this is your third hunger games. Mind giving me some tips?" Asked Gale putting his arms around Katniss' waist.

"Stay alive." Said Katniss moving Gale's arm and then walking away into her room

That night Katniss woke up sweating, screaming, and crying. She missed not having Peeta here on the train with her. Especially to comfort her.

The next day was the day the games started. All day Katniss trained,well made allies and practiced shooting. Then it was time for individual tests. Katniss received a 9 and Gale reviewed a 7. Katniss got 19 people to sponsor her, while Gale got 4. Before Katniss knew it there she was standing in the arena. Then the games started. Katniss sprinted for the bow and a backpack. Once she finally got them and made it away from everyone and up safe in a tree she saw something from one of her sponsors. She opened it, the not said...

**A.N. Please review, favorite and follow! What do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey, it's BookGurl16 again! What do you think of the story so far? **

* * *

**Chapter 4 (BookGurl16) **

_Katniss, I love you so much. Please, please, please don't die. Here's food and water for you. You're an amazing person and so strong, I know you can do it. Love, Peeta _

Katniss' eyes teared up a little, and she clutched the note to her heart, watching the trees around her warily. She took a deep breath. She had to get her act together, or living through this wouldn't be an option. She smiled pleasantly, then tucked the note into the backpack, then carefully put the food it. Then, thinking about it, she took everything out, looking at what she had. Some rope, some iodine, a pack of dried fruits, and some knives. Peeta had sent her some meat, and some berries. The water containers would come in handy. Even when he wasn't in the games with her, he was still looking out for her, helping her.

She rearranged the items, putting the rope on the bottom. Next came the food, water, and iodine, then she closed the backpack after putting the knives on the top, save for one. That knife was tucked into her sleeve, in case she had to use it on short notice, which would most likely happen. She swung the backpack over her shoulder then loaded her bow, waiting a second before venturing into the woods, looking for anything... or anyone.

She laughed a bit bitterly as a thought came to her. She was 19, and this game was her third one in a row. Tough luck. May the odds be ever in her favor? Please. No. They weren't.

_Someone must've rigged the bowl or something. _She thought to herself, trying to amuse herself. Sadly, it didn't work, so she stopped thinking about it, stopped dwelling on the fact that she was experienced, way more than she should've been at all. A rustling sound made the thoughts disappear, and she raised her bow, until she realized she recognized the shadow.

"Gale?" She asked, whispering.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." Gale's voice chuckled.

**Gale's POV**

Just my luck. When I thought I was safe, they decided to change the rules, and I get reaped with the highest possible age. 21 years old. If only I had been 22. But really, I didn't care all that much. I just had to protect Katniss. Peeta had even asked me. Of course, that was a little rude, telling me to die to save her, but he knew that I loved her. Could you really blame the guy?

I watched Katniss warily as she lowered her bow. After a few seconds of hesitation, I stepped into the clearing, slowly. "Allies?" I proposed.

Katniss seemed to debate on it before finally deciding, "Yes. Allies." Then she smirked. "Although you got the better end of the stick. I got stuck with you."

I mocked a fake gasp of utter shock and betrayal. "How could you, Catnip?" I grinned. "I'm a joy and you know it."

She shrugged. "Eh."

I just shook my head. "So where to first, captain?" She raised an eyebrow. "What? You wanted to be in charge."

"No I didn't!"

"Well, you got it anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "First, find some shelter, then go hunting. Like..." She trailed off, but I knew what she was thinking. _Like we used to._ I just nodded, not sure of what to say. She nodded curtly then turned, stepping cautiously into the woods with me on her trail. I missed these days.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta's note gave me a reason to fight. Maybe I could win this. But what about Gale? Maybe they'll let us both win. Although for some reason, I kind of doubted that.


End file.
